The Girl Who Lived
by Shandeemilla
Summary: 6th year fic : The Prophecy said that Harry Potter wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort in their 6th encounter. That a mysterious girl who will arrive in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts will have to aid him in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Only together will
1. 1 Prologue

The Girl Who Lived  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 - Prologue  
  
************************************************  
  
It was a gloomy evening and Albus Dumbledore was heading towards the forest in which lay the homely little cottage of Beatrice Trelawney, hidden amongst the humongous oak and birch trees.  
  
Dumbledore had had quite a mysterious dream last night. In the dream, he had been told by a spirit to make a visit to Trelawney's cottage because she had something of great significance to tell him. Dumbledore wondered whether she had another prophecy to tell him. After all, it had been no other than Beatrice Trelawney who had made the prophecy about the Dark Lord coming to power.  
  
Amidst some light pink rose bushes and absolutely crimson apple trees, Albus Dumbledore found Trelawney's cottage and knocked several times on the wooden door. No one answered the door, so he decided to let himself in, she had after all been his best friend since first year at Hogwarts. He came into the cozy looking living room, lit by the warm, cackling fireplace, and his eyes, resting behind his half moon spectacles instantly fell upon Beatrice Trelawney's worn-out, old figure resting on a murky grey armchair, knitting a sock.  
  
Dumbledore's memories drifted to all the jubilant times they had spent together at Hogwarts, Somehow, after leaving Hogwarts the two of them had drifted apart. "Those were the times," Dumbledore thought to himself, "The good old days."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaah, Albus! How are you dear friend?" Trelawney greeted him when she noticed his tall figure standing near the doorway.  
  
"Fine, thank you Beatrice, and how about you?"  
  
"Everything's fine Albus! I am thoroughly surprised to see you this evening, what brings you here?" Trelawney asked, raising her eyebrows, her thick oval shaped glasses slightly sliding down her unimaginably straight nose. Pushing them back up, she added, "Please, have a seat, make yourself comfortable." She smiled warmly at him. Returning her smile, Dumbledore sat down in the armchair opposite Trelawney's. As soon as he had sat down, she spoke again, "Is it my daughter Sybil?"  
  
"Oh no, Sybil is fine," Dumbledore stated a matter-of-factly. "I came here for a different reason Beatrice."  
  
"Oh," Beatrice cocked an eyebrow, "And what's that?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to see my dear friend again," Dumbledore shrugged. "It has been quite a while you know."  
  
"Yes it has, hasn't it?" Trelawney sighed. "I still remember the amusing times we had in Hogwarts," she remarked with a faraway look in her eyes as she gazed absentmindedly at the glowing fireplace.  
  
"Beatrice, is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Dumbledore posed, "Anything you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Well, not that I can think of, no."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so, why?" Trelawney asked pursing her lips in suspicion.  
  
"Just concerned about you," said Dumbledore, "That's all."  
  
"Albus, my life does not contain anything at the moment that should worry anyone," she sighed, "Actually, I feel quite helpless and weak sitting here on a dilapidated armchair, nothing to keep me busy."  
  
"Beatrice, we are not young as we used to be."  
  
"Yes, I know that, but the Dark Lord is doing such terrible things and there's nothing I can do to stop him," Trelawney said, "Nothing at all, and that's why I feel so depressed and weak and – and –" she stopped abruptly. Trelawney's eyes glazed over and she went into a trance. In a monotonous and deep voice, she spoke, "A prophecy shall be made tonight."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened and he encouraged her, "Go on."  
  
"Two boys shall be born in the month of July, one of whom will be powerful enough to defeat the Dark Lord. He shall be born to the parents, Aurors, who have defeated the Dark Lord thrice."  
  
"Tell me more Beatrice," Dumbledore edged her on.  
  
"Yes, this boy will have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. However, the boy can not conquer the Dark Lord alone. He will have to be aided by the maiden with raven black hair, eyes that mirror the ocean and a name that denotes 'The Dark Goddess Of Energy'. Only together shall they defeat the Dark Lord, once and for all-"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the direction of the kitchen. "Stay where you are!" Dumbledore ordered before rushing in the direction of the kitchen. He was just in time to see a man with a Dark Mark etched across his arm apparate away with a loud bang. "That most definitely was a Death Eater!" Dumbledore thought to himself worriedly, as the wizard who had apparated away had had the Dark Mark on his arm. Dumbledore slowly started to realize that it a Death Eater had just heard the prophecy, that would mean that Voldemort would know. He knew that the first thing Voldemort would do was to try and kill both the boy and the girl. Dumbledore rushed back to Trelawney wanting to know more about this maiden who was to aid the boy. Dumbledore had an idea on who the boy might be, but not the girl.  
  
Upon entering the living room, he asked Trelawney, "Beatrice, can you tell me more about this maiden?"  
  
Dumbledore was slightly disappointed when Trelawney replied, "I can not say much more, the only thing I can say is that the girl lives in a foreign land, far, far away and there is no way on Earth that she can be destroyed, especially not by the Dark Lord." Trelawney came out of her trance, frowning slightly, she asked, "Are you all right Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Yes, I am fine Beatrice," he got up from the armchair he had been sitting on and continued, "I must get going now, good-bye Beatrice, I shall see you again."  
  
With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore apparated into his office in Hogwarts. Pacing the rich, burgundy colored carpeted floor, he wondered when he should tell James and Lily Potter and the Longbottoms to go into hiding. They would also need a secret keeper.  
  
Flopping onto his maroon colored armchair, Dumbledore gazed at the fireplace. Voldemort most certainly would try to destroy one of the two boys. Dumbledore had a very queer feeling that Voldemort would be going for the Potter boy, he did not know why he felt this way but decided to fix the Potters with a secret keeper as soon as possible.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't very worried about the girl, as in the prophecy, it was stated that she could not be killed. Since the girl lived in a foreign land, it would be difficult for Voldemort to find her.  
  
However, little did Albus Dumbledore know that right at that moment, Voldemort was calling his Death Eaters to search far and wide for the girl in the prophecy, as he already knew where to find the boy......  
  
************************************************  
  
Arya Karter clutched the bundle of cloth in which her baby lay sleeping, tighter to her chest. The hooded figure was coming closer and closer....."Go away!" she cried helplessly.  
  
"Give me the baby, and I will," was the cold reply of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Never!" Arya yelled, edging backwards, step by step.  
  
Voldemort followed suit, stepping closer and closer. "You must!" he hissed and took out his wand.  
  
"She is my only baby girl and I'll never give her to you!"  
  
"Oh yes you will! You will obey me! I am the Dark Lord!" Voldemort shouted shrilly at Arya, making every single hair on her body stand up still.  
  
Arya shivered, stepping backwards, she stammered, "You will NOT have my m-m- my baby!" she spat at him in all her anger.  
  
"You will pay for that!" Voldemort's eyes flashed red and his face had a monstrous expression upon it. As quick as lightning, he grabbed the bay out of Arya's tight grasp.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Arya screamed trying to pull her baby back. Voldemort held the bay out of Arya's reach and with his wand, conjured up a spell which sent Arya flying into the wall. Hitting it with a thud, Arya slid onto the floor. The Dark Lord send some ropes flying in her direction which bound themselves around Arya tight enough to strangle her as she struggled to get free. "Please, don't take Kali! Take me instead! Please!" Arya cried and as the ropes bound her even tighter, she rasped, "Don't hurt my baby....my precious...please!"  
  
The Dark Lord laughed like a hyena, listening to Arya's helpless pleas. His eyes flashed once again and he pointed his wand at baby Kali. Ignoring Arya's screams and howls, he cried out, "Avada –"  
  
***************************  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Arya screamed as she fell off of her bed and onto the icy cold tiled floor. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around frantically. Arya heard her baby crying and feeling relieved and frightened at the same time, she ran down the small corridor and into the baby's nursery. She made her way to the baby's cot, scattering toys across the floor with her feet.  
  
When she got there, she let out a deep sigh of relief and picked up the bawling baby Kali. "There, there, my sweet, don't cry little one, mommy's here now," Arya soothed her child with soft cooing sounds and when Kali drifted off into a soundless sleep again, Arya tiptoed across the room and hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen to heat up a bottle of milk for her daughter.  
  
While the bottle of milk was being heated, flashes of the dream and echoes of the Dark Lord's chilling laughter came back to her and she trembled in fear. Arya knew that Voldemort was the Dark Lord, the one who had sent Death Eaters to kill her husband. How she had loathed Voldemort for doing what he had done. She missed Sandro terribly. Arya knew that no one could ever replace her darling Sandro.  
  
A tear trickled down Arya's cheek as she reminisced all the wonderful times they'd had together. She wished Sandro was here with her, at that moment. He would have definitely known how to cheer her up.  
  
Arya thrust the door of the fridge back so hard that the sound echoed throughout the kitchen and made the glasses on the table vibrate and rattle lightly. She just couldn't understand why Voldemort had killed her husband Sandro and now the Dark Lord wanted to kill her daughter Kali as well.  
  
Arya took the heated bottle of milk and went upstairs into the nursery. Taking baby Kali out of her cot, she took her and sat down on the little sofa. Placing the teat of the bottle in her daughters mouth, she let her drink.  
  
Arya knew that her dream was something that was to be in the future. She only had this type of dream rarely. Recalling that she had had such a dream about her husband and a few days later, he had been killed, Arya knew that she had to do something this time. She couldn't lose her only baby.  
  
With that thought in mind, she got dressed in the speed of lightning, dressed her Kali and the two of them gave a visit to her grandmothers house which was well hidden in the enchanted forest of Feronia. Arya had decided that she would leave her baby with her mother in law, as she knew that was the only place that baby Kali would be safe.  
  
She talked it over with her mother in law. Sandro's mother had promised that she would look after Kali like she was her own child. Arya could tell that her mother in law adored Kali. Kali was her grandchild after all.  
  
Arya kissed her baby girl goodbye and held her tight. "I love you my sweet baby girl, I always will!" she whispered before handing her over to her grandmother and walking out of the forest. A single tear ran down her face. She did not know that this would be the last time she would ever see her darling daughter.  
  
*******************************************  
  
It had been a week since her horrible dream and Arya sat on her leather couch having second thoughts about leaving her daughter with her husbands mother. Maybe it was just a nightmare. Maybe it would never happen.  
  
Suddenly her door blasted open and a man in a hooded robe glided in. Arya Karter jumped up from her spot on the sofa and pinched herself to see whether this was a dream or reality. It was reality she realized when the pain of her hard pinch made her yelp. This man was the exact man that was in her dream. No this could not be happening. But he would never find Kali! Never!  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort, and I have come to take the child!" the dark lord hissed at her. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'll never let you have her! You, you, you monster! You made those death eaters kill my husband!" she sobbed. "How could you?"  
  
"I can do many terrible things, it is no surprise to anyone," Voldemort jeered, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Now I shall ask you one last time, where is the damned baby?!!!?" he shouted making Arya shake with fright.  
  
"I will never tell you where she is! Never!" she yelled back at him bravely.  
  
"So be it," Voldemort declared, before taking out his wand, pointing it at her and shouting, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Before she could get her wand out, the spell had hit her and Arya fell in a heap onto the cold tiled black floor. A pool of blood starting to surround her head.  
  
"I will kill that girl if it's the last thing I do!" Voldemort hissed to himself before leaving the Karter house.  
  
Little did he know that he wouldn't find Kali, let alone be able to kill her.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that was the first chapter.  
  
Please read and review and tell me if you like it!  
  
I'm always open for advice and suggestions!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	2. 2 Scholarship Girl To Hogwarts

The Girl Who Lived  
  
Chapter 2 – Scholarship Girl To Hogwarts  
  
Kali Karter heaved her trunk and Firebolt onto a trolley. She was looking for platform 9¾ but she couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
"Come along now Noya, we don't wanna be late!" Kali cooed at her cat which was following her close behind.  
  
"All right, all right. You expect me to run after letting me eat a humongous fish meal and a carton of milk? Frankly, I'm feeling very sleepy!" the cat replied grumpily.  
  
"Well, that's your own fault Noya, why'd you eat so much?!? I told you this was gonna be a long journey!" she replied to her cat who's pace was starting to get slower and slower. "Oh come on over here and get on the trolley and I'll take you!"  
  
Noya gratefully jumped onto the trolley and lay down for a nap, "Thanks Kal, you're the best!"  
  
"No, you're not gonna sleep. The least you could do is keep me company!" she said to the cat who was half asleep. "Fine! You sleep then! But you owe me one!"  
  
Kali grinned at her sleeping cat. She had found her in the forest of Feronia, where she used to live with her grandmother. Noya had been wounded, but Kali had found her and nursed the kitten back to health. Kali had been 11 and in her first year of Foreman's Enchanted Academy For Witches and Wizards.  
  
She had been shocked to find that Noya could speak. As she didn't think animals could speak, even in the magical world but surprisingly, Noya could. She was an enchanted cat who had been accidentally given the gift of speech.  
  
So from then on, Kali and Noya had been inseparable. When Kali was lonely at school, Noya had been her only friend. None of the girls in her own year had given her the time of day and never cared about making her feel welcome, but she had Noya to confide in about her dreams and secrets and wishes.  
  
Kali sighed reminiscing over the unbearably lonely friendless time she had spent in Foreman's Enchanted Academy. How she had detested life there. But at the end of her 5th year, she had won a scholarship to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She had been over the moon with happiness.  
  
Her parents would have been so proud of their daughter but unfortunately, neither were alive. Her father and mother had both died while she had been a baby. She missed them terribly sometimes and stayed up late in the night wondering what it would have been like to live like that. Live like any normal child with both parents alive. She had pictures of them, but pictures couldn't ever replace the real people.  
  
Kali had gotten her black curly hair that reached halfway down her back and her sandy colored skin from her Puerto Rican father. Her eyes had definitely been from her mother because the photos Kali had of her mother mirrored the same ocean blue eyes that she had had. She had also matured into the same curvy figure as her mother.  
  
She was taken out of her memories when a boy with a trolley, like hers containing a trunk, broom and owl cage walked by slightly bumping into her. She started and decided to follow the boy. The boy was easily noticeable with his bright crimson hair and height.  
  
"Ron! Wait up!" a girls voice called behind her and the boy turned around.  
  
"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" the boy shouted back and continued on. The girl ran up to him with her trolley huffing and puffing. She had the same crimson hair and looked a lot like the boy. Kali thought they were brother and sister. The girl and the boy came to a halt at a wall between platform 9 and 10. "Ok, I'll go first," the boy said and ran straight into the wall and disappeared out of sight. It was as if he fell into the wall. The other girl followed, a few seconds after.  
  
Kali decided that she would try this even though she knew she would die of embarrassment if she ran into the wall and fell back after banging against it.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," she said to herself before plunging into the brick wall. When she opened her eyes, she saw the sign PLATFORM 9¾ and she smiled in relief.  
  
Noya had woken up with a start to find himself going straight into a brick wall and she snapped, "What do you think you're doing, scaring the me like that?"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" Kali shushed her cat, "People are going to think I'm crazy if I'm seen talking to a cat! Sorry about that, now go back to sleep!"  
  
Suddenly a station assistant walked up to her and said in a strong British accent, "May I take yer trolley for yer dear?"  
  
Kali smiled before handing him the trolley and thanking him. She got onto the train and started walking down the aisle, looking for a free compartment. While she was walking, she looked back at the man to see where he was putting her trunk, firebolt and cat. But as she turned back, she bumped right into someone and fell straight down. "Ouch!"  
  
"Watch where your going!" a boy snapped at her angrily. He was in an extremely bad mood.  
  
Kali looked up straight into the cold, dark gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, she didn't know that being rude was his trademark, so she snapped back, "What's your problem? I never thought British boys were so rude!!"  
  
Malfoy was stunned at the anger in Kali's eyes which were practically blazing. He didn't make any move to help her up and just stood their staring speechlessly.  
  
She looked at the boy who seemed to be lost in another world. He was quite good looking with his aristocratic features. He also had a sense of mystery about him that in Kali's opinion was quite attractive. Nevertheless, she couldn't forget his rudeness.  
  
"Aren't you even going to help me up?" Kali asked raising her eyebrow, no one in Puerto Rico had ever been so rude to her. Well, not any she could remember.  
  
Malfoy came out of his reverie and opened his mouth and was about to say something..  
  
"No, don't expect Malfoy to ever be gracious and gentlemanly. It's not his style!" a boy with messy dark black hair and piercing green eyes walked towards her and offered his hand. There was something about that lightning bolt scar across his forehead which looked familiar. Then it hit her, that was the exact replica of the scar she had on her stomach, near her belly button. Kali wondered how that could be. This was really bizarre, or maybe just an odd little coincidence. She wondered who he was but decided to be polite and thank him.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled at the boy and got up. A few seconds later she realized she was still holding his hand and quickly let go and blushed.  
  
Malfoy looked wordless. Harry was totally astonished as Malfoy was never speechless towards him, he always had an insult to throw back. Harry didn't want to lose this chance as his hatred of Malfoy would never cease. He smirked, turned towards Malfoy and said, "How'd your mother like the new look we gave you just before getting off the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"Shove off Potter, don't worry, I'll get you back for that!" Malfoy hissed at him.  
  
"Get you back for what Harry?" a girl's voice rang out as she walked over. The girl had bushy brown hair which was tied back in a high up ponytail and light brown eyes. She had a look of authority about her and Kali wondered who she was. But a few seconds later she found out.  
  
"Nothing, Hermione, nothing at all, Malfoy just wanted to get his revenge on me for turning him into an ugly gray slug last time on the Hogwarts Express," Harry sneered. For some reason, he had all this anger boiling inside him and he just wanted to let it all out. Harry was going to take it out on Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sniggered, despite trying to hide it, she replied, "Oh right. I remember, your mum must have been very surprised, I mean, her husbands in Azkaban and then her one and only son is returned to her in the form of a slug."  
  
"SHUT UP! You filthy mudblood! You have no idea what I've gone through this summer! Leave me the ALONE!!!!!" Malfoy shouted and started stomping off, turning his back to them all.  
  
"Whatever you've gone through, it can't be as bad as what Harry has been through all his life so, don't complain!" Hermione shouted back at him, "And don't you dare call me a mudblood you slimy git!"  
  
"Wow, Hermione! I've never heard you shout like that!" Harry exclaimed looking awed.  
  
"Oh....well, he insulted me.....and frankly, I'm sick of his insults!"  
  
"Thanks for standing up for me there, you needn't have," Harry said to Hermione. Then he turned to Kali who had been watching the three of them intently and said, "Are you new? Cause I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, I got a scholarship to Hogwarts from Foreman's Enchanted Academy in Puerto Rico," she replied, "I'm going to be in my 6th year."  
  
"Right," he smiled, "so you're from Puerto Rico? Must be nice there..." he said trying to put up a conversation as he searched for the compartment Ron was in.  
  
"Yeah, it was all right I guess. Puerto Rico's a nice country, the people are also friendly but let's just say, my school was not the friendliest place," she sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll like it here," Hermione smiled comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah, just hang out with Me, Ron and Hermione and we'll show you around," Harry smiled at Kali, "That is, if you're in the same house as us, we're in Gryffindor." Then Harry realized that he didn't even know her name, so he said, "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He shook her hand.  
  
She instantly realized the other reason his scar was familiar, this was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Kali remembered reading about him in the library of her old school. She quickly replied, "I'm Kali Karter."  
  
"Hermione Granger," the girl with the bushy brown hair said, extending her arm to her. They shook hands as well, before they entered a compartment containing the boy and girl with crimson hair that she had seen before.  
  
Kali was thankful of their red hair, or else she would have never noticed them and therefore would have never found her way to platform 9¾. She smiled and extended her hand to the boy, "Hi, I'm Kali Karter, you must be Ron, right?"  
  
"Yep, I'm Ron Weasly and that's my sister Ginny," Ron grinned back.  
  
Kali shook the younger girls hand and sat down.  
  
"Hey, how did you know my name?" Ron asked looking bewildered.  
  
"Oh, I heard your sister calling you just before you entered through that barrier thing," Kali laughed.  
  
"Oh right!" Ron exclaimed slapping his head in stupidity. "Sorry, I was just curious, you're new right?"  
  
"Yeah, 6th year," Kali replied.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you like it here," Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm not really there yet," she raised her eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Nevertheless, I bet you will like it," Ron grinned.  
  
"I really do hope so," Kali grinned back.  
  
A/N : please please please REVIEW! It's the reviews that encourage my writing to get better, so please read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Thank you! I hope you like it! Please don't judge Kali to be a Mary-Sue because she's not....I haven't got a chance to show her flaws yet as the story has just begun....but soon you will see... 


End file.
